Stephanie did 15 squats in the morning. Nadia did 9 squats at night. How many fewer squats did Nadia do than Stephanie?
Answer: Find the difference between Stephanie's squats and Nadia's squats. The difference is $15 - 9$ squats. $15 - 9 = 6$.